Silverblood Academy
by DeanIveBeenJohnLocked
Summary: Second year to Silverblood Academy, Cassie Waif has the blood of one of the dominant races of her planet, Kaiheq ( pronounced: Caw-he). She's a Silverblood, or more commonly known as a Skinjacker. Her abilities are just as special as her classmates yet she is singled out by the new guy. He doesn't like her or maybe he really likes her, how clichė, but who understands boys anyways?


**'Ello loves! This is my first really public story so please excuse the mess below. Please do leave a review or helpful critique, I'd really like to get feedback that'll help me make the story better! **

* * *

Chapter One:

The Beginning of Course, You Ninny

"Oh my gosh!" "What does he think he's doing?" "So hot." "Someone's gonna get his ass whooped if they fight!""You can't just walk up to Colton!"

Those were just a few of the side comments made by the anticipating students of Silverblood Academy. Well that I could make out in the jumble of words 'round the inclosed courtyard. Some guy, a very fine guy, was walking up to **THE** Colton Jack Young, the most popular, most well respected Silverblood to grace these halls.

"Let's get a closer look Cassie!" my partner in crime, Sarah whispered eagerly, pushing through the dense, toned bodies of the Draклen (pronounced: dra-ken), the 3rd years watching the conversation. Colton & the hottie were toe to toe, towering 6 foot 6 giants, speaking quietly and rapidly. Suddenly, they stepped apart and shook hands. Colton released his hand and addressed the gathered crowd, "Nothing to see here! Reverse and disperse!" He had a deep, commanding timber that reverberated off the main hall's walls. With mumbles of disappointment and confusion, we all went our respective ways, none daring to question Colton Jack Shaw's unofficial authority.

"Well that was a waste," Sarah huffed. "But man, that boy is a fine specimen, wouldn't mind if I was his housewife."

"Bleh!" I exclaimed, "You're a freak! Why would you say that?"

She stuck a pink tongue out, "Cause I can! Ya dig, homie, pimp mama, sistah from another mistah?" And for the 4th time that day, I really questioned how we became buddies in the first place.

We laughed, but snuck peeks, to check out the newbie. He was a fine man, I had to admit, but everyone here was, there was no such thing as "ugly", just beautiful and gorgeous.I watched his lithe form bend and pick up his backpack as the Opening bell rang shrilly. I snapped out of my daze and Sarah waved bye to me as our schedules led us differently. I had History 1st period, not my favorite class but I eased by with high B's and low A's. Mr. Reed greeted us as we walked in, asking about our week off for intermission. Silverblood Academy is a year round school, with a week off every other week with 6 weeks for "Summer Break". We have free-for-all rules except no sex, drugs, weapons of mass destruction, or alcohol allowed on campus.

To my surprise, the newbie entered the class with us and took the seat next to, naturally, me (I am the main character here). I was in the middle of recapping the my tale of Josh's party over the break to my friend Ariel when she cut her end of the convo off, staring behind me. I couldn't help to turn, as next to nothing shuts that girl up, to gape, slack-jawed at this beauty.

Warm, yet light, skin graced his striking features, adorned with a soft dash of irresistible freckles. Gorgeous eyes of piercing, crystal blue and their golden rings flashed warm yet guardedly at me. A quick, slightly forced, grin flashed to us before he sat down in the desk. This son of Adonis had locks of midnight black, soul sucking and captivating. And quite chichė-ly, I turned around and Ariel's and I conversation picked up like it never ended. Hot guys were the only type of guys at our school, what's another?

Mr. Reed called us to attention and while he rattled off names, I listened for the giant beast beside me to answer. "Here," he answered at the name Scott Jones. [Scotty the hottie], I thought to myself, [quite fitting I'd say]. When I called out to my name Cassandra Waif, I could feel his eyes scour my body. I shifted, trying to move his gaze elsewhere. Mr. Reed didn't skip a beat and plunged into his lesson, erasing the thoughts from my mind while we all scrambled to keep our notes with his fast rambling.

I go to a school for Silverbloods, called Skinjackers on the street. We're gifted by the Gods the power to shift into any creature from the Old Times: dragons, water buffalo, wolves, the occasional Chewbacca, owls, hippocampus, you name it. There are other races but their powers and abilities can't surpass our own but we don't try to exploit our strength. The 3 dominant races are the Silverbloods, the Goldenbloods (Dreamcatchers) with the abilities ranging from mind control to inception to reading, and the Copperbloods (Hume) who's domain is weather control, earth shifting, and everything to do with the elemental aspects of the our world, Kaiheq ( pronounced: Caw-he). We all live in peace surprisingly and have been as such for thousands of years.

My ma is a full blooded Silverblood, hot headed and extremely beautiful. My father is like a mutt, he's got every blood running through his veins, yet he looks as if he was a pure Silverblood, which is another thing we are known for, our extreme attractiveness. I have a sis, about 3 years old and she came out a Dreamcatcher, thankfully manipulative or harmful powers only work on distant blood and strangers, otherwise a lot of people probably wouldn't be around right now.

The bell shrilly rang, causing the class and even Mr. Reed to startle from the lengthy lecture. "It was great seeing you all, Qu fuër, Until next time," Mr. Reed waved as the class flushed out the door. Scott thankfully had made a friend across the row on the otherwise and hadn't bothered me anymore with his assessment of me. I don't care what he sees in me, I never had with anyone else.

Not even a half-step out the door was I brusingly tackled by a hard form that carried the sharp scent of cypress.

"Soren! What is wrong with you boy?" I laughed peeling those long arms from around my waist. He had more strength than some believed behind his slim frame.

"I missed ya so much over the break', ma and da took the fam for an outing by the Žufre Mountains, they're humongous they are!" he rushed, his accent bringing just-last-week memories back. His brown eyes fit perfectly with the blond mop on his head and like usual, the trademark smirk graced his lips while his eyes did their little gold dust dance.

"Soren's not pulling ya leg, he isn't," agreed Simon, a sweet voice in a 6'2 body and Soren's identical twin, like to the freckle and birthmark. That still bothers me. "I felt the smallest I'd evah been in me life! It was, how would Sarah say it.."

"Ridiculous!" they said harmoniously, while escorting me along. Even though the twins joked often, people knew better and always left a clear path for them.

"How's our baby doing?" the other twins asked me, falling in step with us in the crowded walkway. Vee and Virginia could be twins, matching green eyes and lengthy platinum blond hair with the bubbly personalities to match. They weren't related at all but spent so much time together that it's an accepted fact that they're blood sisters.

"Wonderf-"

" 'Ave ya ever been to the Žufre's?" Soren inturrupted.

"Or the Dÿchen river? We went there too!" Simon added.

"No we didn't ya bozo! That was last intermission." Soren corrected.

Red faced, Simon re-corrected, "Nu-uh! We went to the Brachíl festival 'Carnival'!"

"Ya wrong bro! We went to see the fam in Ghutter!"

"Oh shaddup!" Vee and Virginia yelled. We all stopped, waiting for it. "Jinx! Double jinx, tripple jinx, quadruple jinx, pentagonal jinx, hexagonal jinx, dodecagonal jinx, INFINITY PLUS ONE JINX," the girls continued before they burst into laughter. Ah, there it was.

The five of us all had Miss Hakks next, unarguably the best teacher on staff in our eyes. She's homeroom and keeps things lively and quirky everyday. She keeps random bookcases strewn across the room filled with random literature, bean bags of all sizes and shapes litter the floor, and all the light at the moment is natural because the windows were swung open. She was lucky and got a top floor with a view of the student-run garden, it also meant she had roof access and on really nice days we could hang out on the roof or in the room. Miss Hakks dresses like a trophy wife but she bounces around like a kid hyped up on sugar yet has the intellect to discuss parallel universe theories with you over lunch. In short, unarguably the best homeroom ever.

Homeroom this year wasn't the same as last year because Sarah wasn't with us, nor Jack nor Oliver, but it seemed to make up for that by giving us Scottie-boy.

Miss Hakks flitted about, asking about intermission, things people saw and did, who' dating who, the latest celebrity gossip. Most of the class had filed in by now and our group headed to the back like usual. I went to toss my bag off casually but it never hit the floor exactly. The obstacle keeping my bag from touching the ground was Scott from 1st period, who was laying down, out of the line of sight, reading a novel. He groaned and kinda scared the shit out of us as we didn't know where the sound came from.

Sitting up, the bag sliding off him, he spoke, "Do you chuck bags on everyone or am I special?" Scott rubbed the back of his shoulder. "What's in that thing, bricks? Sheesh!"

"My gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there!" I apologized. Simon and Soren, after being startled, were rolling on the ground, soundlessly laughing and slapping the floor. Vee managed to hold herself together and retrieved my bag from next to him, placing it out of the way. Virginia looked like she was going to burst any second but she choked out an "Are you okay?"

"All's good, might bruise a bit," Scott flashed a sliver of pearly whites. He extended his hand, "Well not the way I'd officially meet someone but, hello, name's Scott, Scott Jones."

I took his hand in mine and shook. "Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie, sorry again. Uh, this is Vee,'" she waved, still giggling, "Virginia," a cute smile " and the twins, Soren and Simon" mock salutes from both.

Scott grinned. "I think I'll like it here, y'all are really nice."

"Oh you'll get tired of us soon enough man," Simon said, clapping his hand on Scott's back.

He hissed then chuckled; my bag obviously should do some weight training. The boys then all bonded quickly over good books and terrible films and soon Scott seemed like he belonged with us his whole life. There was a soft lull in conversations and Vee was the one to break it, redirecting her sights on Scott.

"Sooooo, why'd you come a quarter way through 2nd year, eh Scottie?" She leaned in, eyes curious. The rest of us faced Vee and Scott to pay attention, waiting for the response.

"Yea, well I had been going to a smaller school, Crevice High, before we moved cross-country because of my pop. My dad works in the government, like the "If I tell you I have to kill you" kinda crap. My mom does lab work and is a part-time nurse, she's lucky her old job had a branch out here and gave her a spot. So that's why, nice and boring eh?"

Virginia nodded her head, thoughtfully. "Huh, I guess I owe you 20 Vee."

Vee air-punched upwards, "Haha! I knew you weren't some brawler who got kicked out!"

"Did they just- did she- uh," Scott looked a tad confused.

"Don't sweat it, they do it all the time, although be careful, they're known to make bets that you'll regret later!" I joked and poked Scott on the side of his thigh with my shoe from my superior beanbag spot. That got a smile out of him and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**I believe chapter 1 is done! yay! **


End file.
